


Сборник драбблов - ВЗЗ!АУ

by Rina_Lee



Category: Assorti
Genre: Assorti - personification of branded sweets, Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_Lee/pseuds/Rina_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не связанные между собой драбблы по вселенной из фика <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5914723">"Все закончится зимой"</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Сборник драбблов - ВЗЗ!АУ

Название: Утро  
Размер: 560 слов

Зимний лес тихо дремал вокруг.  
Марс сделал глубокий вдох, а потом оглянулся — никого. Рафаэлло всегда приходил, когда его ждали, стоило только немного потерпеть, и он обязательно явится. «А не явится — кипятком при следующей встрече окачу», — мысленно фыркнув, подумал Марс и снова стал ждать.  
— Не замерз? — Рафаэлло еле слышно рассмеялся, оказавшись внезапно за спиной. — Здравствуй, Марс. Я скучал.  
— Мы виделись вчера, — скучным голосом напомнил Марс и обернулся. Рафаэлло смотрел на него, чуть склонив голову набок. — Привет.  
Что сказать, он и сам толком не знал.  
Такие… не-свидания происходили постоянно, день за днем, и ни разу Марс еще не пропустил встречу, ни разу не прервал устоявшийся порядок. С Рафаэлло было интересно говорить, с ним было легко молчать, с ним было — и будет, оба знали, — просто и уютно, и этого хватало для того, чтобы нарушить традицию не возникало никакого желания. У Марса — за себя отвечать он мог, и у Рафаэлло — а в это попросту хотелось верить.  
— У тебя руки светятся, — Марс покосился в его сторону, взял с внешним спокойствием — и внутренней тревогой — его ладонь. Та была будто бы прозрачной и странно, едва уловимо, холодно сияла. — Ты как… призрак, черт возьми.  
«Или шизофрения, или плод больного воображения», — мрачно договаривал где-то на подкорке мозга здравый смысл.  
— Я же не человек, — улыбка Рафаэлло, чтоб ее, тоже будто светилась, но — совсем иначе, теплом, а не холодом. От этой улыбки у Марса всегда странно щемило в груди и любые слова, любые доводы враз пропадали и забывались, и даже подсознание умолкало.  
Они так и стояли среди холодного, заснеженного леса, впавшего в зимний сон. Раньше Марсу казалось, что лес на зиму вымирал — не шелестели листвой деревья, не бегали шустрые белки или зайцы, не жужжали насекомые, не пели кузнечики. Только ветер завывал среди пустых ветвей, только снег сыпался на голую землю.  
Но Рафаэлло объяснял ему, что это не так.  
Ведь там — ветер разговаривает со старым каштаном, качается на его ветвях, а потом вновь несется куда-то вдаль. Там — переговариваются старые сосны, скрипят ветвями, молчат подолгу, обдумывая ответ. Там — холодный снег кружится в лунном свете и танцует с ним, с ветром, с воздухом. Там — заходящее солнце окрашивает все в огненные цвета, а там — ночь укутывает все мягким пологом.  
То, чего Марс никогда не видел, не чувствовал, от слов Рафаэлло будто оживало для него, раскрывалось яркими красками. Даже странным ему казалось, что раньше он не замечал всего этого и думал, что зимний лес — это только сон и покой.  
— В природе кипит жизнь в самых глубоких и темных водах, на самых ледяных вершинах, — всегда смеялся Рафаэлло и вновь рассказывал ему истории обо всех этих чудесах.  
Марс немного помолчал и снял перчатки, сжимая теперь руки Рафаэлло голыми руками. Холодно ему не было — привык, но странное чувство, как всегда, стучалось в груди. Марс не знал, как его назвать, но сердце сжималось, все нутро дрожало, и казалось, что так он может простоять вечно. Обернуться в снежную статую и, быть может, стать чуть ближе к той жизни, к которой принадлежит Рафаэлло.  
— Скоро город проснется, — Рафаэлло не отнимал руки, все так же стоял неподвижно, только волосы его трепал капризный ветер. — Ты пойдешь домой?  
Марс сдержанно кивнул, а потом, не выдержав соблазна, поднес чужую ладонь к губам, коротко прикоснулся губами и снова отстранился, как ни в чем не бывало.  
— Марс, — Рафаэлло опять улыбался своей невозможной улыбкой. — Я жду тебя здесь завтра. Приходи.  
Марс снова кивнул и развернулся поскорее — сила у этого взгляда была магнетическая.  
Конечно же, придет.  
Да и не только завтра.

Название: День  
Размер: 500 слов

— Заходи, — Марс немного напряженно покосился в сторону Рафаэлло. Тот застыл на пороге, с интересом оглядывая прихожую. Он уже много раз бывал около их дома, заглядывал в окна, лепил снежные фигурки на подоконнике, но еще ни разу не заходил внутрь. — Осторожно, сейчас Милки тебя заметит и…  
— Рафаэлло! — Милки вылетел из гостиной, едва не поскользнувшись на повороте. — Ты пришел к нам в гости! Я так ждал!  
— Милки, — Рафаэлло мгновенно засиял ответной улыбкой, и Марс тихо хмыкнул — примерно этого он и ждал. — Я не был уверен, что мне можно к вам заходить, да и Марс…  
— Марс, наслушавшись ваших сказок, не был уверен, что ты не растаешь, — отозвался Марс, скрестив руки на груди. — И до сих пор не уверен, к слову.  
— Не занудствуй, — укоризненно попросил Милки и, схватив Рафаэлло за руку, потащил его в гостиную. — Пойдем, я покажу тебе бункер!  
Заново Милки установил его в ноябре, на этот раз — усовершенствованную версию. Высотой он достигал шкафа и занимал почти четверть комнаты — Марс, ругаясь себе под нос, сам помогал натягивать одеяла и устанавливать «балки». Пространство внутри Милки даже разделил на две комнаты: «прихожую», где Марс обычно оставлял еду и книги — дальше его редко пускали, и «рабочую», где Милки проводил большую часть времени.  
Марс со вздохом покосился им вслед и молча пошел на кухню — поставить чай Милки, кофе — себе, и — тут он надолго задумался — воду со льдом Рафаэлло.  
Первый раз в этом году он встретил его в конце ноября, как только выпал первый снег. Поздно вечером, забыв про дела, он быстро отправился на Большое поле, и там — ждал, прикусив губу, и с тревогой вглядывался в пространство.  
«Рафаэлло обещал, — думал он, осматривая темное поле — не мелькнет ли где знакомый белый силуэт. — Зима ведь началась. Следует еще сходить завтра…»  
И в этот же момент его плеча осторожно коснулась чужая рука.  
Рафаэлло долго рассказывал ему, где он бродил, пока здесь было лето; Марс вкратце обрисовал ему, что происходило у них. Он поступил в университет, Милки закончил год с отличием, миссис Дженкинсон из дома напротив стала еще любопытнее и разговорчивее… Рафаэлло тогда прервал его на середине.  
— Я скучал, — он наклонился и прижался к нему, обнимая холодными руками за плечи. — Марс, а ты?  
— Тоже, — коротко отозвался тот, прежде чем потянуться к Рафаэлло и коснуться его губ своими.  
Позже, вернувшись домой, он сообщил Милки, что видел Рафаэлло, но о последнем эпизоде умолчал — хотя тот, наверное, и сам мог догадываться.  
А сейчас он сосредоточенно укладывал лед в стакан с водой и думал, как скоро пойдут слухи по городу о том, что что-то в их доме неладно.  
— Марс, — Рафаэлло заглянул в кухню, привычно улыбаясь. — Мне нравится у тебя дома. Здесь очень уютно и… по-человечески.  
— Какое забавное определение, — фыркнув, Марс обернулся — Рафаэлло уже примостился на краю стола, рассматривая листья фикуса на подоконнике. — Ты здесь останешься на ночь? Милки будет рад. Послушает о твоих приключениях.  
— А ты? — голос Рафаэлло звучал совсем ровно, мягко и ласково — так, как звучал всегда. — Ты — будешь?  
— Да, — после короткой паузы согласился Марс. — Буду, — и отвернулся, чтобы не видеть понимающей улыбки Рафаэлло.  
Странно было бы даже предположить другой ответ на этот вопрос.

 

Название: Вечер  
Размер: 550 слов

Ночь за окном шелестела снегом и извивалась ветром, но внутри было тепло и уютно. Такое чувство защищенности рождается, если ты сидишь дома с чашкой чая, а на улице бушует непогода: тебе все нипочем, ведь ты — внутри, а она — снаружи. Можно завернуться в одеяло, достать старую толстую книжку со сказками, можно дремать, а можно говорить с кем-то, кто рядом, — с кем-то, кому доверяешь.  
Рафаэлло не так часто бывал в их доме, и в последнее время Марс задумывался о переезде в Канаду или вовсе на далекий север — туда, где снежный покров не сходит круглый год.  
В те далекие страны, к которым он порой — неосознанно и упорно — ревновал Рафаэлло. Тот гостил в их доме уже несколько дней и оказался на удивление неприхотлив в быту — даже не таял, как Марс поначалу думал, от теплого воздуха. Вместо этого он завтракал вместе с ними за одним столом, пил зеленый чай и любил шоколадные хлопья «Несквик», и от сюрреалистичности происходящего у Марса почти кружилась голова.  
Ведь и в самом деле, снег, могущественная и древняя стихия, сидит и пьет зеленый чай с "Несквиком", который куплен в соседнем супермаркете по скидке.  
С кем не бывает.  
Еще он бывал у Милки в бункере, даже там, куда самого Марса не пускали, постоянно вел с ним какие-то беседы и лепил снежных ангелов на заднем дворе.  
А после — об этом неловко было даже думать — по ночам заглядывал к Марсу в комнату, и на этом моменте мысль прекращалась, потому что щеки неизменно начинали краснеть.  
Сейчас они устроились втроем на большом диване, укутавшись в несколько пледов сразу. Было уютно и тепло так, что понемногу клонило в сон. В комплекте шла даже толстая книга — правда, не со сказками.  
— Корабль того времени обычно состоял из деревянного корпуса, полого внутри, мачт и парусов, — Марс знал, что Рафаэлло интересуется абсолютно всем, а Милки никогда не упускает случая узнать что-нибудь новое — где угодно, но только не в школе, впрочем. — Каждая из мачт имеет свое название, в зависимости от ее расположения: ближе всего к носу находится фок-мачта, вслед за ней — грот, а после — бизань.  
Он вздохнул, переводя дыхание. Школьный библиотекарь давно перестал удивляться, что Милки выбирает все более и более разнообразные книги для чтения.  
— Иногда среди этих мачт запутывается холодный ветер, прилетевший с гор, — вдруг продолжил Рафаэлло тем своим мягким, сказочным голосом, который так нравилось слушать и ему, и Милки. — Он воет и воет в парусах, перекликается с морем, с облаками. Потом он освобождается и снова летит вперед, бесконечно свободный, не скованный ничем…  
— И тогда на море начинается штиль, корабль останавливается среди моря, и матросам приходится долго и тяжело работать, чтобы пристать хоть к какому-то берегу, — саркастически хмыкнув, завершил Марс и захлопнул книжку. — Эгоист твой ветер.  
— Ему нравится свобода, — пожал плечами Рафаэлло, а в его глазах начало разгораться какое-то необычное пламя. — Он очень капризен… Временами.  
— Да, но это же не повод так подводить людей и бросать их среди моря из-за своих капризов! — Марс нахмурился, сверля Рафаэлло взглядом, на что тот ответил тем же. Пространство между ними искрилось — как всегда, когда они не сходились между собой в каком-то вопросе.  
Где-то за спиной тихонько вздохнул Милки.  
— Книжку мою только отдайте, я про навигацию еще не дочитал, — пробормотал он, выскользнул из-под одеяла и сполз на пол. — И спорьте себе сколько угодно…  
Марс прикусил губу, но все-таки отвернулся, оборачиваясь к Милки, и потянулся за книгой.  
С Рафаэлло он еще обязательно продолжит разговор.  
Только немного позже.

Название: Прятки  
Размер: 700 слов

— Прятки, — подумав секунду, объявил Милки.  
Марс и Рафаэлло отреагировали одновременно: первый — вздохом, второй — радостной улыбкой. Впрочем, для Рафаэлло это была единственно возможная реакция на такие предложения.  
— Кто водит? — Марс почему-то был уверен, что знает ответ.  
Он не ошибся.  
— Ты! — воскликнул Милки — будто бы это само собой разумелось.  
— Ты, — Рафаэлло посмотрел на него очень мягко и тепло — как смотрят на немного неразумных, но все-таки любимых детей.  
— Действительно, честного выбора ждать нет смысла, — бормотнул Марс и, вздохнув еще раз, направился к входной двери — счет удобнее всего было вести в прихожей. Рафаэлло легко (и изящно, все, что он делал, было красивым) соскользнул с кухонного стола, а Милки, едва ли не вприпрыжку, выбежал вслед за ними.  
— Начинай, — Рафаэлло все еще улыбался, но теперь — с чуть иным оттенком. Будто бы задумал что-то забавное.  
— Только без фокусов, — хмуро потребовал Марс и, прислонившись лбом к стене, зажмурился. — Раз, два, три…  
Считать пришлось до ста, а когда Марс обернулся, присутствия ничьего рядом он не чувствовал. Милки наверняка убежал на второй этаж и прятался в каком-то хитром месте, вроде узкого и почти незаметного проема между шкафом и стеной, или в щелке за рабочим столом. Первым его найти было бы попросту нечестно — а вот с Рафаэлло вопрос обстоял иначе. Он был на первом этаже, Марс не сомневался, но точнее определить нельзя было.  
Гостиная — в том числе и бункер Милки — были пустыми. Никто не дышал пылью под диваном, не прятался за шторой и не сжимался в клубок под покрытым плотной скатертью столиком. Чулан, с разным «рабочим» хламом Милки, тоже пустовал, ванная и туалет — тоже, как и коридор.  
Когда Марс переступил порог кухни, все встало на свои места.  
— Ты тут, да? — чувствовал он это каким-то шестым чувством, но зрение не давало ничего. Рафаэлло не было ни за шторой, ни в шкафу, ни под столом. — Раф, я же просил без фокусов.  
— Когда водить будет Милки — никаких фокусов, обещаю, — рассмеялся Рафаэлло. Голос его звучал ниоткуда и отовсюду одновременно; о том, что он умел еще и так, Марс не знал. — Найдешь?  
— Невидимый, да? — проворчал Марс и двинулся вдоль стены. — Издеваешься.  
— Конечно, — Рафаэлло снова улыбался, наверняка улыбался. Марс не видел этого, но никогда не сомневался в его улыбках. — Ну?  
— Раф, ты сволочь, — со вздохом поделился Марс. Он продолжал ощупывать пространство вокруг себя — все это напоминало уже не прятки, а какие-то жмурки. Рафаэлло, с его своеобразным чувством юмора, мог зависнуть где-то под потолком или сидеть на холодильнике: искать его бы, словом, пришлось долго.  
Но уже через несколько секунд руки Марса наткнулись на что-то теплое — или, скорее, холодное.  
— Нашел, — сказал он это почему-то шепотом. А затем в воздухе очертился светлый силуэт, который за пару мгновений уплотнился и прояснел. Рафаэлло — конечно же, он улыбался, у Марса уже на зубах завязло это слово — висел в нескольких дюймах над полом, устроил руку на его плече и смотрел на него внимательно, с легкой долей насмешки.  
— Да, — подтвердил Рафаэлло так же тихо. — Нашел.  
Друг к другу они потянулись одновременно. Ступни Рафаэлло коснулись пола, а его ладони на плечах Марса сжались сильнее. Его глаза были совсем рядом, а волосы были такими же привычно-мягкими и чуть прохладными на ощупь, как всегда.  
— Тебя я неплохо чувствую, — чуть ухмыльнулся Марс через полминуты, а затем снова прижался к нему.  
На топот и голос Милки с лестницы оба, увлекшись, внимания не обратили.  
— Эй, Марс, ты меня так и не нашел! А Рафа отыска… а… Я не мешаю!  
Краем глаза Марс заметил, что Милки тоже улыбнулся и умчался куда-то — наверное, воспользоваться случаем и забрать еще несколько университетских учебников Марса. Но мысли сейчас были вовсе не о высшей математике.  
Рафаэлло холодной ладонью касался его спины и — да, конечно же, что он мог делать еще — улыбался ему в губы, второй рукой легко гладил его по затылку. От него пахло — за прошедшее время Марс не мыслил себя без этого — ледяной водой, снегом и зимним утром, немного миндалем и совсем чуть-чуть — древесной корой. На вкус его губы были, как студеная родниковая вода, а странноватый камзол — если бы они были не в кухне —расстегивался совсем легко.  
— В следующий раз водишь ты, — Марс еще раз коснулся губ Рафаэлло своими, а затем отстранился. — Ты ведь проиграл.  
— Марс, — Рафаэлло еще не убрал руки с его плеча и затылка, но чуть посерьезнел. — Я тебя тоже найду.  
«Уже нашел», — подумал Марс. — «Или я тебя».  
А вслух сказал:  
— Посмотрим, — и еще раз ухмыльнулся.


End file.
